Quidditchspiel mit Folgen
by Ietje
Summary: Aus einem ihr gänzlich unbekannten Grund lässt sich Lily von James dazu überreden, zu einem Quidditchspiel zu kommen und ihn anzufeuern. Und James wäre nicht James, wenn er es nicht irgendwie schaffen würde, sich wieder in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. James Potter x Lily Evans


_Hallöle meine Lieben :) Diesen OS habe ich auf auf meinem Profil auf , der deutschen Version dieser Seite hier, unter demselben Namen ebenfalls hochgeladen :) Ich hoffe, dass er hier Anklang findet, zumindest falls der ein oder andere sich zum Lesen herablässt. _

_Und nun viel Spaß mit meinem One-Shot (übrigens der erste im HP-Fandom und die erste Lily-James-Story von mir). Reviews und konstruktive Kritik sind erwünscht :D_

_Alles Liebe, das Ietje_

Lilys Augen waren fest auf den Punkt vor ihr fixiert. Oder eher, die Person vor ihr, welche in einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit auf dem Besen durch die Lüfte raste, dem Schnatz hinterher. Potter. Der zweite Schulsprecher im Bunde. Und obwohl Lily sich nicht im geringsten für Quidditch interessierte, war sie heute auf einem solchen Spiel, saß auf der Tribüne, und das nur, weil Potter sie darum gebeten hatte. Wieso hatte er das eigentlich getan? Es brachte ihn doch kein Stückchen weiter, wenn Lily hier auf der Tribüne saß und sich unglaubliche Sorgen darum machte, ob er wieder heile landen würde.

Okay.

Sie gab es ja zu.

Alleine die Tatsache, dass sie zugestimmt hatte, sprach für sich. Und sie machte sich natürlich keine Sorgen. Vor allem nicht um Potter. Das wäre völlig unter ihrem Niveau. _**Potter**_ war unter ihrem Niveau. Und deshalb verstand sie eigentlich selbst nicht, was die leichten Panickattacken zu bedeuten hatten, welche sie jedes Mal fast völlig übermannten, sobald Potter sich in eine besonders scharfe Kurve legte. Desto höher er sich befand, desto schlimmer war es. Wobei das natürlich keine Panickattacken waren, weil sie Potter mochte, sondern lediglich gesunder Menschenverstand. Sollte ihr Schulsprecherpartner sich alle Knochen brechen und ein paar Tage auf der Krankenstation liegen, musste sie wieder die ganze Arbeit alleine machen. (Als müsste sie das nicht ohnehin schon.)

Wie man also sah, hatte diese Panik absolut nichts damit zu tun, dass sie Potter auch nur im entferntesten mögen würde und – in diesem Moment entwich Lily ein spitzer, wenn auch leiser Schrei, mehr eine Art erschrockenes Quieken, als Potter ein übertrieben gefährliches Manöver unternahm und dabei beinahe vom Besen fiel. Aber glücklicherweise auch nur beinahe.  
>Und dieses Wörtchen ‚glücklicherweise' hatte sie auch nur angehangen, weil sie froh war, die ganze Arbeit als Schulsprecherin dann nicht alleine machen zu müssen, denn ein klumpiger Matschhaufen, der sich sämtliche Knochen gebrochen hatte, würde selbst mit Magie noch wochenlang in der Sanitätsstation liegen.<p>

Währenddessen bekam Lily einen amüsierten Blick von ihrer besten Freundin Enny, einer Irländerin, welche eigentlich Helena hieß, zugeworfen. Enny hatte rotblonde Locken, die sie so kurz schnitt, dass sie wie Stoppeln vom Kopf der sechzehnjährigen abstanden, und sie war das zierlichste Mädchen, welches Lily kannte. Die Kleine war außerdem extrem mager (auch wenn sie zu einer Mahlzeit mehr aß, als Lily in einer ganzen Woche) und verbarg sämtliche weibliche Rundungen, welche in irgendeiner Weise auftraten, durch etwas weitere Jungenkleidung. Enny war auch äußerst intelligent – wie man vielleicht anhand ihres Alters erkennen konnte, hatte sie eine Klasse übersprungen. Die Intelligenz merkte man ihr aber mittlerweile nicht mehr an, da Ennys Interesse für gute Noten vollständig verblasst war. Manchmal fragte Lily sich, wieso sie überhaupt mit der Rotblonden befreundet war – die beiden waren immerhin so verschieden wie Tag und Nacht. Alleine die Tatsache, dass Enny eine leidenschaftliche Quidditchspielerin war und heute bloß nicht auf dem Feld war, da sie sich beim letzten Training den rechten Arm gebrochen hatte und Mrs Pomfrey ihr eine Ruhephase von einer Woche eingeräumt hatte, sollte wohl schon genügend aussagen.

Lily schüttelte den Kopf leicht und fokussierte ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Spiel. Oder eher auf einen schwarzhaarigen Sucher mit Brille, welcher auf seinem Besen hing und seine Augen wachsam umherschweifen ließ, während er ein kompliziertes Manöver nach dem anderen vollführte. Manchmal fragte Lily sich, wem Potter damit eigentlich imponieren wollte, aber sie stellte diese Frage lieber nicht laut – auf Ennys belustigtes Schnauben und die sarkastische Antwort konnte sie gut verzichten.

Ein plötzlicher Windstoß brachte das Haar der Rothaarigen zum Wehen, und als sie jenes verärgert zurück strich, löste sich ihr Blick vom Spielfeld. Kurz war ihre Aufmerksamkeit ausschließlich auf ihre widerspenstigen Haare gerichtet (und sie beneidete Enny ausnahmsweise mal für deren Frisur), dann richtete sie ihre Augen wieder auf das Spielfeld. Und musste prompt feststellen, dass Potter sie aus großen Augen und mit leicht geöffnetem Mund anstarrte. Okay, was war das?! Lily verdrehte die smaragdgrünen Augen und hätte Jam – Potter am liebsten ein „Guck nicht so!" zugezischt, aber leider waren sie bei einem Quidditchspiel und nicht in den privaten Schulsprechergemächern. Das bedeutete, sie hatte keine Chance, ihn kurz anzuzischen und die Sache damit als erledigt zu betrachten.

Nun wandte sich der nervige Grund, wieso sie überhaupt erst hier war, wieder ab, und Lily hörte ein leises Kichern neben sich. Gut, die Hoffnung, dass niemand Potters Blick mitbekommen hatte, wäre damit wohl entschwunden. Aber Lilys beste Freundin schien jenen sowieso schon die ganze Zeit zu beobachten. Immerhin war er der Grund dafür, dass Lily tatsächlich zu einem Quidditchspiel erschienen war – sie dazu zu überreden hatte Enny in den gesamten letzten sieben Schuljahren kein einziges Mal geschafft.

Lily verfolgte nun wieder mehr oder minder gespannt das Spiel, und, natürlich, den schwarzhaarigen Mitbewohner ihrer privaten Gemächer. Potter sah wirklich extrem elegant auf seinem Besen aus, das musste man ihm lassen. Sie hatte zwar nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie er es schaffte, solch schwierige Aktionen durchzuführen und gleichzeitig unglaublich elegant und sogar ein wenig seriös zu wirken – und das sollte etwas heißen, denn Potter sah nie seriös aus! –, aber sie musste es schon ein kleines wenig bewundern. Allerdings auch wirklich nur ein klitzekleines bisschen, und das auch nur, da sie selbst die wahrscheinliche ungeschickteste Fliegerin des Jahrgangs war. Okay, nicht nur wahrscheinlich, sondern ganz sicher. Und das war der einzige Grund. Wäre ja noch schöner, wenn sie anfing, Potter grundlos zu bewundern wie ungefähr … nun, ca. ¾ sämtlicher anwesenden Mädchen (sie hatte die Slytherin-Schülerinnen streichen müssen, auch wenn es dort sicherlich den ein oder anderen Potter-Anhänger gab). Allerdings bewunderten die meisten dieser ¾ Black, Potters furchtbaren besten Freund, noch ein wenig mehr.

Lily konnte sich ein genervtes Aufstöhnen nur grade eben verkneifen, als wie auf Kommando links von ihr ein paar Mädchen aus der 5. anfingen, Potter-Banner zu schwenken und laut seinen Namen in Chor zu skandieren, um kurz darauf hin von fast sämtlichen Gryffindor-Schülerinnen und auch so einigen Schülern unterstützt zu werden. Diesmal hatte Lily sich und Enny aus der Wertung genommen.

Die Begeisterung war jedoch nur von kurzer Dauer, denn im nächsten Moment verloren Potters Finger für ein paar Sekunden den Halt am Besen und auch seine Beine taten dies, was dafür sorgte, dass er wie ein nasser Sack aus ungefähr zehn Metern Höhe zu Boden stürzte.

Lily hörte, wie irgendjemandem ein lauter, spitzer Schrei entwich, der sich verdächtig nach „James!" anhörte, und in dem Moment, in welchem sie realisierte, dass der Schrei aus ihrem Mund gekommen war, war sie schon aufgesprungen und zum Spielfeld gestürzt, hatte sich einen Weg durch die schockierend ruhig gewordene Schüler- und Lehrermenge gebahnt und kniete neben beziehungsweise über ihrem Schulsprecherkollegen, seine Hand in ihre genommen, ihr Oberkörper verzweifelt über seinen gebeugt.

Sie nahm nicht das Raunen in der Menge wahr, und auch nicht, wie jemand sie von dem Schwarzhaarigen wegzerrte, denn kaum hatte man sie vom Spielfeld entfernt, wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen, die Welt versank in Stummheit.

*~*

„Was ist eigentlich passiert?", drang eine Stimme an Lilys Ohren, welche James' Stimme verdammt ähnelte. Äh, Potters Stimme. Ach, eigentlich war es auch egal, wie sie ihn vor sich selbst nannte, nachdem sie ihn vor allen als 'James' betitelt hatte, oder?

„Mrs. Evans ist ohnmächtig geworden, nachdem Sie vom Besen gestürzt sind", kam eine andere Stimme hinzu, die sich nach der neuen Krankenschwester anhörte, einer schwarzhaarigen Schönheit in den zwanzigern. Und diese Stimme bestätigte Lily in dem Verdacht, wer dort eben gesprochen hatte. Oh Gott. Peinlicher ging's ja wohl nicht. Und wie sollte sie so ihr Image aufrecht erhalten, demzufolge sie James hasste? Und natürlich war das nicht nur ein Image. Es war völliger Ernst. Sie konnte ihren Kollegen ja schließlich nicht ausstehen. Oder?

„Wann wird sie wieder aufwachen? Wie geht es ihr überhaupt?" Man konnte aus James' Stimme eindeutige Besorgnis heraushören, woraufhin ein leises Lachen ertönte.

„Prongs, jetzt lass' aber mal stecken. Sie ist bloß kurz ohnmächtig geworden, bei Merlin!" Das war eindeutig Black.

„Was heißt hier kurz ohnmächtig geworden!? Sie ist immer noch ohnmächtig!" Hm, irgendwie war es ja schon süß, wie viele Sorgen sich James um sie machte. Obwohl das natürlich völliger Schwachsinn war. Nichts an James war süß. Und schon alleine aus Prinzip sollte sie ihn doch besser weiterhin Potter nennen, auch in Gedanken!

„Nun, Mr. Black", kam nun wieder die Krankenschwester hinzu, „Ich wäre Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn sie den Raum verlassen könnten. Mr. Potter kann in seinem Zustand wirklich keine Aufregung gebrauchen!" Augenblicklich kam Lilys Besorgnis zurück. Gott, was hatte sich Jam – Potter eigentlich getan? Hoffentlich nichts allzu ernstes! Und sie sollte auch aufhören, sich über Potters Gesundheit Gedanken zu machen. Irgendwie würde er es notfalls auch schaffen mit zwei gebrochenen Armen und Beinen mitarbeiten zu können, und wenn es nur in der Theorie war, denn mit Kiefer und Mundwerk war ja anscheinend noch alles in Ordnung. Und die Mitarbeit war doch das Einzige, was ihr Sorgen bereitete, oder?

Sie beschloss, lieber noch einmal zu schlafen, und tatsächlich tat sie das auch noch relativ kurzer Zeit wieder. Psychische Erschöpfung, nahm sie an.

*~*

Als Lily das nächste Mal erwachte, hörte sie ein lautes Schnarchen neben sich, welches unverkennbar Jam – Potters Schnarchen war. Sie hätte es überall und immer erkannt. Nicht, dass sie abends, wenn sie mit einer heißen Milch mit Honig über ihren Hausaufgaben gebrütet hatte auf die Geräusche geachtet hätte, welche aus Potters Schlafzimmer kamen. Sie doch nicht. Vor allem nicht bei Potter!

Immer noch leicht verschlafen schlug sie die Augen auf und rieb sich über eben jene, bevor sie den Raum einer intensiven Musterung unterzog. Okay, sie war tatsächlich in den Sanitätseinrichtungen Hogwarts'. Und neben ihr in dem Krankenbett, und als einzige weitere Person im Raum, lag Potter, an irgendeinen komischen Schlauch angeschlossen, den einen Arm in eine ebenso komische Schlaufe drapiert, und schnarchte laut mit geöffnetem Mund. Die Decke hing nur noch halb über ihm, lag eigentlich größtenteils auf dem Boden, und sein anderer Arm hing gen Boden gerichtet vom Bett hinunter. Lily wusste nicht warum, aber bei dem Anblick schlich sich erst ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen, dann stand sie langsam auf, tapste zu ihrem Nachbarn und deckte ihn wieder vollständig zu.  
>Während sie ihn dabei beobachtete, stellte sie fest, dass er schlafend irgendwie schon ganz süß aussah. So harmlos, unschuldig und auf seltsame Art und Weise glücklich.<p>

Dann unterbrach er sein Schnarchen und ihm schlüpfte ein einziges Wort über die Lippen. „Lily." Er sprach ihren Namen mit so viel Hingabe, Liebe, Gefühl aus, dass sie förmlich dahin schmolz. Bevor sie noch irgendeine Dummheit begehen konnte, verkrümelte sie sich schnell wieder in ihr Bett und wickelte sich in die große, weiche Decke ein, und doch konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass auch ihr ein ungewöhnlich sanft ausgesprochenes Wort über die Lippen schlüpfte.

„James." Verdammt, was passierte hier?! Was passierte mit ihr?!

Am liebsten Hätte sie sich selbst geohrfeigt, aber als James' Hand sich bewegte und er im Schlaf nach ihrer Hand griff, diese festhielt, und erneut ihren Namen flüsterte, musste sie lächeln, und beschloss, dass Potter vielleicht doch nicht so schlimm war.

„James", flüsterte sie erneut, wieder ungewohnt zärtlich, und auf einmal schlug er seine Augen auf und haselnussbraun traf auf smaragdgrün.

„Lily?" Diesmal war es eine eindeutige Frage und sie wurde feuerrot. Verdammt. Was tat sie hier überhaupt?! Sie wollte ihn anfauchen, mit giftigen Kommentaren überhäufen, sich selbst wieder zu der Lily machen, die Potter über alles hasste, doch stattdessen kam nur ein freundliches „Ja?" aus ihrem Mund. Okay. Irgendetwas stimmte definitiv nicht.

Potter wirkte einen Moment lang ebenso verwirrt (vor allem da sie ihn zum ersten Mal nicht angeschrien hatte, obwohl er ihren Vornamen benutzt hatte und nicht ihren Nachnamen), dann erschien ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, vor allem, als sein Blick zu ihre Händen wanderte. Lily hätte die seine am liebsten sofort wieder losgelassen, doch das ließ er nicht zu – und seltsamerweise war sie sich auch gar nicht so sicher, ob sie das wirklich wollte. Denn ihre Hand fühlte sich ungewohnt gut in der seinigen an.

„Würdest du mit mir ausgehen?" Sie wusste nicht, warum sie die Frage gewissermaßen erwartet hatte, aber noch weniger wusste sie, wieso sie so darauf antwortete, wie sie es tat.

„Ja."


End file.
